1. Technical Field
Example embodiments generally relate to a position information obtaining device, a position information obtaining method, and an image display system, and more particularly, to a position information obtaining device and method capable of obtaining the position information of a position specified by using a light pointer on an image being displayed on an image display surface, and an image display system that includes the position information obtaining device.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a light pointer is directed to an image displayed on an image display surface, and the position information of a light spot formed on the image is detected by using the light pointer. Further, the detected position information is obtained as the position information of a desired position specified by using the light pointer.